desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Alles kommt ans Licht (4.01)
"Alles kommt ans Licht" (Originaltitel: "Now You Know") ist die 70.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 13.02.2008 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 30.09.2007 auf dem Sender ABC. Diese Folge ist die erste Folge der vierten Staffel. Inhaltsangabe Edie hatte nie wirklich vor, sich wirklich zu erhängen, sondern wollte einmal mehr nur Carlos an sich binden. Sie wollte sich just in dem Moment erhängen, wenn Carlos durch die Tür tritt, so dass er sie noch retten kann. Durch unvorhergesehene Umstände stirbt Edie bei ihrem Plan fast und wird von Carlos gerade noch rechtzeitig gefunden und in ein Krankenhaus gebracht. Gaby hat vor, Victor zu verlassen und erinnert sich daran, wie Carlos ihr an ihrem Hochzeitstag den Vorschlag gemacht hat, mit ihr die Stadt zu verlassen, da er nie aufgehört hat, sie zu lieben. Die Pläne liegen nun auf Eis, da Carlos Edie nicht so einfach verlassen will. Einen Monat später... Susan ist davon überzeugt, dass Mike irgendetwas in ihrer Ehe vermisst, auch wenn er ihr zu verstehen gibt, dass er alles hat, was er sich erträumte. Unterdessen befürchtet Andrew, dass Brees kleines Geheimnis irgendwann auffliegen wird. Lynette hat durch die Chemo ihre Haare verloren, will aber auf keinen Fall, dass irgendjemand erfährt, dass sie Krebs hat, während Gaby noch immer mit Victor zusammen ist und auf Carlos wartet. Derweil zieht eine alte Bekannte von Susan, Katherine, mit ihrer Familie in die Wisteria Lane. Zunächst wird sie von allen willkommen geheißen, gerät dann aber gleich mit Bree wegen eines Baumes in ihrem Garten aneinander. Bei einem Routinecheck beim Frauenarzt trifft Susan auf Adam, den Mann von Katherine, der Gynäkologe ist. Natürlich ist ihr die Untersuchung nicht gerade angenehm, dennoch lässt sie sie über sich ergehen. Sie erfährt schließlich, dass sie bereits in der Menopause sein könnte, da ihre Regel immer wieder mal ausbleibt. Katherine veranstaltet ein Barbecue, zu dem alle Bewohner der Wisteria Lane eingeladen sind. Sie trifft dort auch Mrs. McClusky wieder, die sich noch gut daran erinnern kann, wie überstürzt Katherine mit ihrer Tochter Dylan damals verschwunden ist. Dylan und Julie waren einst beste Freundinnen, doch Dylan kann sich nicht mehr an Julie erinnern. Susan erzählt Mike, dass sie wohl keine Kinder mehr bekommen können, was Mike jedoch nicht sonderlich stört. Unterdessen ist Edie aus dem Krankenhaus zurück und erzählt glücklich, dass sie und Carlos vielleicht heiraten wollen. Als Gaby dies hört, stellt sie Carlos sofort zur Rede. Er versichert ihr, dass er Edie nicht liebt und bietet ihr an, eine Affäre mit ihr zu beginnen. Momentan will er Edie noch nicht verlassen. Auf dem Barbecue droht Brees Geheimnis aufzufliegen, als sie sich versehentlich eine Steakgabel in den unechten Bauch rammt und Ida Greenberg dies mitbekommt. Durch einen Trick können Orson und Bree der alten Dame weißmachen, dass die Gabel nicht echt ist. Orson glaubt nicht, dass sie die Scharade noch länger aufrecht erhalten können. Er schlägt ihr vor, auf eine Reise zu gehen und ihren Freundinnen später zu erzählen, dass sie eine Fehlgeburt erlitten hat. Bree fleht Orson an, weiter mitzuspielen, weil sie Danielles Kind nicht ihrer missratenen Tochter überlassen will, bei der sie in der Erziehung so viel falsch gemacht hat. Sie möchte eine neue Chance mit deren Kind und es liebevoll erziehen. Lynette sieht die Zeit gekommen, ihren Freundinnen reinen Wein einzuschenken und erzählt ihnen von ihrer Erkrankung und der Chemo. Sie ist am Ende ihrer Kräfte und kann einfach nicht mehr verheimlichen, das etwas mit ihr nicht stimmt. Gaby, Bree und Susan sind natürlich enttäuscht, dass Lynette ihnen nichts davon erzählt hatte, machen ihr jedoch klar, dass sie einander alles sagen können, egal wie schockierend es sein mag. Julie unterhält sich mit ihrer ehemals besten Freundin Dylan und erfährt, dass sie sich an kaum etwas aus der Vergangenheit erinnern kann. Sie erzählt ihr von einem eigenartigen Traum, den sie nachts öfters hat und in dem sie von jemandem entführt wird. Julie schlägt ihr vor, einen Therapeuten aufzusuchen, doch Dylan entgegnet nur, dass ihre Mutter ihr das verbietet. Adam teilt Susan und Mike unterdessen mit, dass er sich bezüglich der einsetzenden Wechseljahre geirrt hat. Ganz das Gegenteil ist der Fall - Susan ist schwanger. Sowohl Susan als auch Mike sind überglücklich. Edie hat noch immer das Gefühl, dass Carlos nicht zu ihr steht und durchwühlt seine Sachen. Dabei findet sie heraus, dass Carlos ein geheimes Bankkonto auf den Caymaninseln besitzt. Sie droht indirekt damit, ihn zu verpfeifen, falls die Beziehung nicht funktionieren sollte. Unterdessen erzählt Julie ihrer Mutter, dass Dylan nicht die gleiche ist wie vor einigen Jahren. Katherine zeigt Adam den Raum, in dem ihrer Tochter einst etwas zugestoßen ist. Adam schlägt ihr vor, Dylan davon zu erzählen, doch Katherine will es weiterhin vor ihr verheimlichen. Adam fragt daraufhin, ob sie vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht haben, in die Wisteria Lane zurück zu kehren, doch Katherine entgegnet, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatten. Abschließende Worte von Mary Alice Es gibt eine bestimmte Zeit am Morgen, wenn die Kinder in die Schule gegangen sind und die Ehemänner zur Arbeit: Es ist eine Zeit in der die Frauen an die Geheimnisse denken, die sie vor ihren Freunden verbergen, und wie schockiert sie wären, wenn die Wahrheit ans Licht käme, und wie sie alles tun würden, was in ihrer Macht steht, um das zu verhindern. Doch was ist mit denen glücklichen Frauen, die keine Geheimnisse mehr haben? An was denken sie jeden Morgen? Diese Frauen verbringen den Morgen damit an andere Nachbarn zu denken und an die Geheimnisse, die sie wohl haben könnten...'' Kategorie:Staffel 4